Morning After
by Holly Lily Potter
Summary: Sequel to Always There for Me.


A/N: Characters belong to the creators, I borrow them for my own purposes. The story premise is borrowed from another story that I've written under another pseudonym. One shot, so enjoy!

* * *

**Morning After**

Rufus pushed back from her, "I didn't come here for this, I stayed to make sure you would be okay," he looked at her.

Lily sat up, ran a hand through the snarl of blond waves hanging around her shoulders, "Rufus Humphrey refusing to make out, what's wrong with you?" she scoffed.

"Nothing, I just don't want to right now," he looked out the window to avoid her eyes.

"Okay, whatever," snuggling back into his arms, she looked at up at his silhouetted profile. "I'm not trying to sound like a sleazy ho, I just thought it was something we both wanted, I mean we've been there before."

Exhaling lightly, Rufus turned to look at her, "I do want you, I just don't want it to be all about the physical this time, I want more than that. I wish we could go back to before all the drama happened between you, me and Marie."

Laying her head on his heart, "I know, it's just drama seems to rule our lives, but I would like to take it slowly too." Burrowing against him deeper, she sighed, "This is nice."

Rufus snuggled under the blankets with her, embracing her as he slipped back into the realm of sleep.

**Saturday morning**

"Wake up best friend, I've come to feed you, get up and get dressed, we're going out---" Marie screamed when she pulled off the blanket and saw Rufus in Lily's bed.

"Damn girlie, next time you've got a man over, leave a sock on the door, so I know to knock at least," Marie rambled on.

"What are you muttering about, it's ungodly early, let me sleep," Lily mumbled sleepily, pulling at the sheet to cover herself, feeling a lean body instead.

Opening her eyes, last night came flooding back, Rufus taking her home, their little "session" and then snuggling back under the covers together. Looking at Marie, who was standing there, hands on hips, waiting for an answer.

"I had a splitting headache and he drove me home, the power went out and he stayed over," she tried to explain.

"Cool, cool," Marie sauntered over to Lily's window and ripped open the curtains.

Rufus stirred, "Come on Mom, just 5 more minutes," he hugged the pillow tighter.

"Rufus, you're not at home," Lily poked him.

Rufus opened one eye, he saw Lily's radiant beauty, last night flooded his mind. "Oh."

"Yeah, Marie's here to make us breakfast, so let's get up," Lily rolled out of bed and sat on the edge.

"Marie's going to cook?" Rufus opened his eyes, looking at her disbelievingly.

"No, we're going out for pancakes, it's a thing of mine and Lily's. I guess you can join us." Marie rolled her eyes in false annoyance.

"I should swing by my house and pick up my clothes, how about Lily and I meet you at Charlie's Pancake House in half an hour?" Rufus suggested to Marie.

"Okay." Marie walked to the door, turning back to Lily. "Details later," she smiled at Rufus as she said it.

Lily nodded and stumbled over to her closet.

"Details about?" Rufus asked, pulling his clothes back on.

"Girl's stuff," Lily replied huskily, tugging on a pair of pants and a tank, shoving her feet into sandals.

**Charlie's Pancake House**

Marie sat at a table waiting for them, a pink tank outlined curvy breasts, blue jeans clung to slender legs, black chunky sandals completed the look.

Lily walked ahead of Rufus to the table, Rufus's muscles rippled under a blue shirt, blue jeans and scuffed sneakers completed the look.

After they'd ordered, Marie eyed both of them across the table. Rufus sat in the corner and Lily sat next to him. "So what are you guys going to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know," Lily looked at Rufus.

"I'm hanging out with Kyle, want to join us?" Marie asked.

"You're hanging out with Kyle, since when are you two friends?" Lily looked at her disbelievingly.

"Since last night?" Marie smiled naughtily.

"What happened?" Lily leaned in for the juicy details.

Marie whispered in her ear, "Wow how sweet," Lily got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know right, he's so perfect, anyway, we're hanging out as friends, I think it'll be fun, if you guys want to come, it would be great," Marie said as their pancakes arrived.

"Sure," Lily said, looking at Rufus.


End file.
